World Wide Date
by RedWillow03
Summary: Artemis and Wally's first date is certainly different then what a normal person might ns of Spitfire fluff. (one-shot)


_**Hi everyone! So be warned this story has so much fluff and Spitfire that you might want to gag. But either way, it's really cute and adorable. Happy Reading!**_

"Stop with all the fussing; my hair is fine, I don't need to wear makeup and for the last time it is not a date!" Artemis finally snapped at her mother, she sighed trying to regain some patience "It's just me and my friend who happens to be a boy hanging out."

Though of course, it was a date, Wally had finally asked her out and they were meeting at the park then going to a restaurant, but her mother didn't need to know everything.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want my daughter to walk around looking like she just came from the gym." Her mother huffed. "At least let me braid your hair, it always looks so nice that way."

Artemis couldn't say no to her mother's pleading eyes, "Fine, but make it quick. I have to meet him at the park in twenty."

"Why on earth are you meeting him there?" Her mother asked exasperated.

"Uhhhh….ummm… Secret ID?" She said finally finding a feasible answer.

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense." Artemis let out an internal sigh of relief, she didn't want her mom to feel bad, of course, her not telling Wally where she lived had nothing to do with her parents or family… at least that's what she told herself.

"Done." Her mom said finishing the simple braid. "Now before you go remember to be nice, don't do anything stupid and smile more you always look so…well not sad but what's that word you kids use? Emo that's what that is. You look like an emo."

"Ok, Ok and I do not look emo." She said the last part with a smile, hearing her mom try to sound young and normal was hilarious.

She started toward the bus stop then decided against it, the day was warm but not too warm with a slight breeze it was warmer than it had been all week the city still holding on to the bitter wet cold that was winter in Gotham even in April. She squinted at the sun on the horizon, it was just beginning to set.

She made it to the park fifteen minutes later, she silently scolded herself for being four minutes late. Wally didn't seem to care too much though ask she walked toward the bench where they said they'd meet she saw him talking to a strongly familiar boy, she stood there curiously watching them laugh and talk. Where had she seen that boy before?

She shook her head snapping herself out of her thoughts. As she approached the two said what seemed like see ya later, the strangely familiar boy walked off.

"There you are finally, I was starting to think you'd ditched me." He said with a crooked grin.

"Nah I just decided to walk. Who was that?" She asked

"An old friend." He said mysteriously

"Since when do you have friends in Gotham, thought you lived in Central?" The sly smile he gave her was starting to get on her nerves.

"I do live in central and I'm a speedster, for all you know I could have friends in China." Wally loved how flustered Artemis was getting.

"Yeah well, that didn't seem like an "Ohh yeah I remember you kinda friend" that seemed like a best friend." He looked away for just the slightest second and his right ear twitched, she knew all his tells. "I'm right aren't I." She said matter of factly. Both his ears went red in embarrassment at having been found out. "Ha yes, I am, now spill." She smiled victoriously

"Finnnnne" Wally dragged out the word. "Yes, that is my best friend and if you must know we met at a math and science completion here a couple of years ago. Happy now?"

"Very. But one more thing why does he look so familiar to me?"

"I don't know could be the fact that he's like the richest kid in the city, Richard Grayson." He said the last part like it should be obvious.

"Ohhhhhhh, ok now I'm happy. Where are we going to dinner?"

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" He asked as they walked along the sidewalk in no particular direction.

"Uhmm…Italian maybe?"

"Sounds good." He said with a smirk. Artemis was about to ask why he had that look on his face but before she could say anything. He picked her up bridal style and whooshed off.

Seconds later "What the hell did you do that for?!" She whispers yelled as he put her down, she wobbled a bit disoriented from the speed.

"Well, you said you wanted Italian and who has better Italian food than Italy." He smiled that same infuriatingly perfect smile and his green eyes seemed to sparkle.

Artemis took stock of the buildings around her it was like they were in another world, the buildings had ivy growing on them and the sky was painted in the glow of sunrise. "Still you could have at least warned me and now we have several problems, one it seems like its seven in the morning here, and two I'm assuming neither of us speaks Italian." She folded her arms and a smirk crossed her lips.

An even bigger smile filled his face, "Beh, per dimostrare che hai torto di nuovo, parlo italiano. E potrei semplicemente sorprenderti. Who ever said I didn't speak Italian?"

Artemis' eyes widened, "Since when can you speak Italian?"

He shrugged, "You never asked?" Wally said very proud at having surprised the archer again. "And by the way, I also speak; Spanish, French, Latin, Russian, German, Japanese, Korean, Romani and let's not forget English." He relished the way her mouth gaped in surprise. "I can run anywhere in the world," he explained, "figured I should know a few different languages in case I ever get stuck somewhere."

Artemis blinked herself out of a daze shocked at how nonchalant he was being about it, "Well, in that case, let's get some breakfast." She smiled again but not one of sarcasm or anything like that but a quiet smile full of amazement and something she didn't quite understand.

"By the way, your hair looks nice." He said as they walked toward the sunrise, Artemis looked down at her hair and was amazed to find it had stayed in the braid.

"Thank you." She said quietly, trying to fight the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

 **Translation:**

 _"Well, I guess your wrong, I speak Italian. And I could simply surprise you. Whoever said I did not speak Italian? "_

 _ **So I hoped you all liked it, I had the idea for this story a few weeks ago and finally had time to write it down, it didn' t turn exactly as I had wanted it to but I'm still pretty proud of it. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think of it so that I can fix my writing in the future. And I'm starting to run out of ideas so please please please give me story ideas.**_

 _ **~RedWillow03**_

 ** _P.S.: I couldn't really think of a good title so if you have a suggestion or think I should keep it the same tell me._**


End file.
